The End of the Beginning
by katieandthediamonds
Summary: The story to go along with my SYOC. Dianna Neomis, orphan, has never had anything in her life. Her life turns around when she arrives at Camp Half Blood and discovers that she may be the demigod chosen to save the world from the returning Titans. R and R!
1. The Characters of the Tale

**Okay, hope all of you found this story okay! Well, this is gonna be an intro into all my amazing characters, and more description on the main characters. The proloque to the story will be up a little later, and I may upload the first chapter today or Sunday. Thanks! :)**

**Diana Neomis, Age 16. Daughter of Artemis** (Yeah, its overdone but just stay tuned). Her dad, Marco Neomis, a researcher on the night, died in a car accident when she was 7, the same car accident that killed Stef's dad. From then on, she lived in the orphanage with Stef, her best friend. She has long silver hair, that sometimes glows at night and on the full moon, smooth pale skin, and dark gray-blue eyes. She is very quiet, and doesn't like it when new people enter her life, like foster parents. She can be very intelligent. Likes to smile, but hardly does. She loves forests, animals, and running. She has magic bow and arrows that her mother gave her after she was claimed. They disappear and reappear much like the Hunter's does, and her quiver is endless. Her flaws are guilt, she is a terrible liar, and can fall for anyone, who could betray her. She has a way with animals, and can navigate a forest she has never been in. **(Main character, my character).**

**Aaron McKenneth, Age 16. Son of Apollo.** His mom, Destiny McKenneth, started to beat him so he ran away and found a couple who took him in, then came to Camp Half Blood when he was 14. Shaggy brown hair, scars, tall, fit, bright hazel eyes. He doesn't talk a lot, but is friendly and cares about those that he loves. He loves music, and sports. Wears a gray beanies. His weapon can turn into a shark tooth necklace, and then glowing bow and arrows, was a gift from his mom. He can make balls of light. He is good at fighting. Has a small bottle that always is full of a liquid that can heal anything. He does things without thinking through. He smirks, and clenches his jaw.** (Main Character)**

**Chris Hawthorn, age 16. Son of Hecate**. Dad, Carter Hawthorn is a chemical engineer, who attracted his mom with his chemistry. He has short light brown hair, blue green eyes, he is thin, tall, and slightly muscular. Friendly but shy, and doesn't like to comfort people. Loyal. Has a navy blue jacket. A pistol, that has celestial bronze, always carries gun. He has magic abilities, and is resistant to charmspeak and hypnosis. He is very cautious. Camp got him after he beat up an empousa, who looked like a little girl to everyone else. A special cauldron that can shrink, and make special necklace. (**Main Character)**

**Cleo May Chadwick, Age 16. Daughter of Poseidon.** Lived with her mother Mary Anne, a teacher, in NYC. Wavy brown hair and green eyes. Likes to put her hair up. Light tan skin, tall, slim. A little bit shy and insecure, but very well intentioned. Very defensive of sea animals. Very naive, but brave. She never really dresses up. A silver plaited dagger the head of Poseidon gave to her when she was claimed. Poseidon abilities. She has trust issues. **(Main Character)**

**Jagger (Jack), Age 17. Son of Arachne.** He is tall, with scarred skin and black hair and dark eyes. Kinda creepy. Lives in the Hermes cabin, since his mom never claimed him. He has a strange whip that can change forms and become deadlier. He has spider like abilities. Very pone to betrayal and blackmail. His mother, a cursed spider, had him with a mortal, and raised him her spider self. He ran away when he was 8, and has been on the run ever since. He came to camp half blood to get away from it all a couple months ago. He has a strange compass.** (Main Character)**

**Stefani "Stef" Alexander, Age 16. Daughter of Hera.** Her dad, a zoologist, died when she was 7, around the same time Dianna's dad died. She has long, dark hair, and a sort of purplish blue eye color. She is VERY pretty. She is very talkative, but prefers to just hang out with her old friends all the time rather then the new. She has two peacock feathers she puts in her hair, and she takes them out and they turn into two daggers. She has amazing powers over families, keeping them together, and breaking people apart. Like charmspeaking, but can only convince people to leave. She always puts other before her. She grew up with Dianna as her best friend, until they were 7 and both miraculously survived a car crash their dads died in after they all went to see a film. They grew up in the orphanage together, BFFs forever. **(Main character)**

**Silene Heart, Age 17. Daughter of Hermes.** Wavy blonde hair, blue eyes A good thief, and good swordsman.** (Minor Character)**

**Alex Miller, Age 17. Son of Hephaestus**. Shaggy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He is a joker that can be series. He is a fire- controller person. Very good inventor, weapon maker, and person in general but sometimes overthinks things. Head of Hephaestus. **(Minor Charater)**

**Kacy Lynn Brookes (Kace), Age 15, Daughter of Demeter.** Caramel hair and hazel eyes. She is very perky. A very good planter, and at making plants grow. Head of Demeter. **(Minor Character)**

**Zoe Nicole Ross, Age 16. Daughter of Hades.** Black hair and eyes. She is pretty emo, and hates when people mock her and call her names. Doesn't have very many friends, but is pretty cool. Trust issues. She has issues from her past, with her step parents. Head of Hades cabin.**(Minor Character)**

**Dennell Key, Age 17. Son of Hypnos.** He is short and thinly built, with dark brown eyes, curly brown hair, and light brown skin tone. He is sarcastic, but loves sleep more then anything in the world. He is very lazy. Head of Hypnos cabin. **(Minor Character)**

**Angelique "Angel" Hart, Age 16. Daughter of Hestia.** Long brown hair, and eyes that change from amber to brown. Very small and frail looking. Very sweet, and often is concentrating on the flame and doesn't hang out with people from the camp. Head of Hestia Cabin. **(Minor Character)**

**Travis Hansen, Age 16. Son of Nike.** Blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin. He is very quiet, but is loud when he does talk. He has good luck, and almost always wins. Head of Nike cabin.** (Minor character)**

**Claudia Anne Mercado, Age 16. Daughter of Apollo.** She has perfect looks, inherited from Apollo. She is an artist, dancer, and more. Head of Apollo cabin. **(Minor Character)**

**Mayra (Mimi) Calderon, Age 15. Daughter of Poseidon.** Long, black hair and emerald eyes. Head of Poseidon cabin. **(Minor character)**

**Virginia Lynn, age 16. Daughter of Dionysus,** and head of cabin. Long, dark hair and purple eyes. Very good with grape and strawberry vines. **(Minor character).**

**Izzy Chester, Age 14. Daughter of Persephone**, and head of cabin. Thick black hair, and olive green eyes. Quiet, but loves the Spring.** (Minor Character)**

**Ashley Jackson, Age 16. Daughter of Apollo**, boyfriend is Charlie, head of the Hermes cabin. Dark hair and light eyes. Very caring.** (Minor Character).**

**Charlie Matthews, Age 16. Son of Hermes**, and head of cabin. Boyfriend to Ashley. Brown hair and brown eyes.** (Minor Character)**

**Lizzie Kerdension, Age 15, Daughter of Aphrodite**, and head of cabin. Stunning looks, and is kinda a dork for an Aphrodite girl, but is very kind. **(Minor Character)**

**Alice Baydee, age 15, Daughter of Athena**. Very smart, and at figuring things out, like a detective. She always knows she's right. Wavy dark hair, but gray eyes. **(Minor Character)**

**Ari Parker, Age 17, Daughter of Zeus** and head of cabin. Is often rock hard and kinda punk, but in the end is funny and a great friend. Black hair, electric blue eyes. Total smart aleck. **(Minor character)**

**Kaya Book, Age 15. The new oracle of delphi.** Kinda a weird girl, like Rachel, that always wears cool shirts. Cinnamon brown hair, hazel eyes, and athletic. **(Minor Character)**

**Doug Eisenhower, Age 22, Son of Ares** and head of that cabin. Very serious, and smart, and always thinks of the world. Very muscular. **(Minor Character)**

**Oliver Aeolian, Age 17, Son of Hephaestus. **Pale blonde hair and bright eyes. A bit odd, but a great person. **(Minor Character)**

So there is all the characters that will appear in the story, and I will try to get each one an appearance. :D


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the Prologue to the story, in the POV of Dianna, the main character. This takes place very far into the story, and just gives you maybe a quick snip it of what the story is about! It also gives you the prophecy for the quest, and some foreshadowing, including deaths ;) Please review! Hope to have the real first chapter up soon! :)**

Who could ask for a thing like this to happen? I can tell you who didn't. Me.

It may be the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me, but it is also the worst.

_Tick, tock. tick, tock. _

The clock mocked me, ticking down the second to my death. I forced myself to not look at it, I didn't want to know how long it was until the end. By the end, I mean the end-end. As in, for all eternity. The chances of me getting Elysium after all I've done is a million to one.

How could I be so stupid to lead my friends into a trap? At this point, I'm wishing it was all a dream.

I wanted to scream! STEF! CHRIS! AARON! JACK! CL-! I stopped shouting when I realized who's name I almost said, and another wave of guilt came over me. I felt trapped, in this tiny room, pitch with the night, only one window in sight, the gleaming full moon coming into it, barely making it bright. Here I was, in the center of the room, tied to the floor, my line of vision forced to look at the clock. The clock that would explode momentarily, killing me and any and all hope for my friends.

I failed them. I failed the camp. I failed my mom. Concentrating, I tried to talk to her. To apoligize for everything. I imagine her now, shaking her auburn hair at my foolishness. _I hate you_, she would shout,_ more then you hate yourself right now!_

I don't think any goddess could hate me that much.

I wanted to hold my head and cry, for everything I have done wrong. The lines of the prophecy played in my head.

**_The Daughter of the Moon shall lead; and five will follow _**

Yeah, check. I wish I never agreed to this.

**_One will be dead on the morrow _**

A silent tear fell down my cheek, in the remembrance of my new friend. A friend I had barely made, who sacrificed themself for us. How could I?

_Please.._ I prayed to the gods._. let me be free. I can't do this. It's all my fault._

**_Old friends shall join forces; But soon they will betray and take different courses _**

How could we trust them? How could I be so stupid to do that? Oh Aaron! I'm so sorry! My body racked with sobs as I continued reviewing my quest in my slowly breaking mind.

**_Trapped the light will become; Overcome by the forces of a ton _**

I abandoned him. In spite of my actions, I threw myself across the wall. I was the worst leader in the history of leaders.

**_On a rescue, the North is dark; __One sees the nest, and the mark _**

Another one of my many mistakes made so far. How did I not realize it was dark then? And then, he saw the trap. I chuckled, for the first time, remembering how crazy we thought he was until we saw that he was seeing the entrance. I blocked thoughts of what the monsters, and his mother was doing to him now. Oh Jack..

**_If the first shall fail, and die by fire_**

For the first time, after tons of times this has played through my mind, I think this is about me. I am the first, I am the leader. I'm about to die by an explosion of fire. Gulping, I moved on.

**_The world will end, the beginning of a new empire _**

Oh gods. I'm about to fail, and die. The world will end. The beginning of the monster's claim on Earth, the biggest and stupidest the leader. Everyone will die.

No, rainbows and pegasus. Happy thoughts Dianna. But, I knew it was helpless. It was all my fault.

To think this all started in a little forest in the middle of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Summer

**A/N: Here is Chapter 1! It is pretty much a filler to introduce the story, sort of. Well really, the characters. Idk. I'm not exactly pleased with it, and am considering re writing it for the 3rd time. Tell me what you think and if I should re write it or not! :) **

**Thank you to SSALittleMonster for Stef! I LOVE her! And.. I hope I did I good job on her. Please, tell me what you think of my character. Too Mary-Sue ish? It isn't much to go by, and when I get further in please tell me if you hate my character. I do NOT want a Mary Sue! :'( **

**So, yeah. Done with my long sphell. Or however you spell it. Oh whatever. Lets get on with the story ;)**

My pale fingers continued to drum the desk, my foot tapping along with the beat of the clock. 8 more minutes, I told myself, 8 more minutes until school ends and we get to go on our adventure.

By we, I mean me and Stef. Stef, who is also giving me hopeful glares from across the room, her purplish blue eyes sparkling.  
>Yeah, she has purple eyes. Yes, I'm completely jealous. Stefani Alexander, my long time best friend, is just about the most beautiful person I have ever met. She has long, almost black hair that is wavy and thick, so she can put it in any way and it looks amazing. Her skin is almost the perfect shade, and her features are flawless.<p>

"Ms. Neomis? The answer?" the scrawny teacher called. I jumped at the sound of my name, bringing a snicker from Josie, the school bully and/or slut.

"Oh um.. 3?" I answered, giving my best guess. Then it dawned on me, I was in English. Not math. Crap.

I saw Stef roll her eyes at my ignorance, then raised her hand and gave the answer to the question (which was Shakespeare for all you Athena kids). That's Stef for you.

I do awful in school, mostly due to my ADHD and dyslexia. Also, I've always been tormented by Josie and her crew, the band of rich girls with nothing better to do with their time. I always tell Stef that if her mom never left her, and her dad never died, then she would be part of their crew. Then, she pretends to throw up and doubles over laughing.

Finally, my prayers are answered. A loud, shrieking bell is sounded through the school. Immediately, Stef is by my side, fixing my hair I messed up a long time ago. My hair is some of the weirdest hair you will ever see on this planet, which goes along with the whole getting made fun of thing. You see, like Stef, my hair is really long, almost to my waist, and silver. My best friend tells me all the time it reminds her of those veela from Harry Potter, but the resemblance stops there. My skin is pale, like really pale, with not a freckle or pimple on it. As in, I've never had one. My eyes are a gray- with flecks of dark blue and a darker shade of the original color, unlike to those bright green and blue eyes the boys fall all over. I always kind of look depressed, with my dark eyes, light skin, and pretty thin lips.

"Stef! I exclaim, getting control of my hair once more, "It's fine! I gotta go.. home.. and pack for the trip tomorrow!"

"Oh god Anna, you didn't pack yet?"

"Um… no? Did you?" She gave me one of those looks that said.. 'Well duh.' I rolled my eyes, and she punched me in the arm. This was our "sisterly" time. No, we aren't really sisters. But, with our pasts so similar we could be.

Stef and I have been best friends since we were 5 and met on the playground. We pretty much grew up together, and over the nest few years our dad's became best friends too. Turns out they both were scientists, had a daughter the same age, and had wives that dumped them with the baby. Both of our mom's left us a couple months after we were born. I have no idea who she is, where she is, or what she does. And then, that day 8 years ago came. It's all my fault.

Both of our dad's died that night, and it all started with me. I convinced Stef that we should go see some new kid movie (Its sad I don't remember what it was) on Friday. After a while, she gave in and asked her dad, who agreed. So, all four of us went to go see a movie. I recall it being fun, and exciting. But, then my whole life changed.

A drunk crashed into the car, and our father's died on impact. From where we were in the car, we should've died too, but some magical force brought us onto the pavement beside the car, the second before it crashed. It's our secret we keep, that no one but ourselves know. The police said we got out of the car at the right moment, or something.

Anyway, we couldn't find anyone to take us in, so we grew up in a lonely, old Chicago orphanage. Its this tall, old building full of a ton of kids that run around. Have you ever seen Annie? Well, its kinda like that, except we don't have to clean stuff.

So, we live in this tiny room, sharing a bathroom with ten other kids. At least, we have the smallest room, so its just us in it.

We walked down the school halls, Stef smiling to like a million other people. I just stood there, my gray-blue orbs of eyes wandering the halls, looking at people with perfect lives going home for the summer.

I could only think of how much better it was where we were going. For the last six years, Stef and I have been saving up to go on this super cool camping trip thats a month long in the summer. Best part, it takes place in New Jersey, and this one day we get to go into NYC and see a bunch of stuff. Awesome, right?

Not as much for me as Stef. Her ambition is to be a fashion designer-model-dancer-teacher in New York City. Me? I don't know what I want to be.

We wandered down the small, winding streets of Chicago, until we reached the sagging, brown building we have called home for half our life. One crooked step after another, we reached the front door.

As soon as we entered, the smell of human waste and unclean skin filled the air. Bleh. In the corner, two small children were wrestling each other. People charged up and down the old steps of the 3 story building, occasionally running into each other. I looked down, and noticed I stepped in something green, scary because I had no idea what it was. Yuck. Stef cringed beside me; she could be such a girly girl at times.

"Stefani and Dianna! Oh sweethearts, so glad your h-" our Director, Ms. Shalanski, stopped short at the sight of my shoe. "Oh dear Dianna, please, I'll have Stevie clean your shoe for you!" Stevie was this really weird 12 year old that got here last month. I mean, she's nice, but not the type of girl I would trust with my shoe. But, hey, I didn't want to clean it. So, I hopped to the side, and handed the disgusting shoe to her.

"Oh, and Ms. Shalanki? You can call me Anna," I told her. Not that I didn't like my name, Dianna Neomis, it just seemed too.. hmm.. fancy to me.

"Nonsense Dianna! Sweethearts, would you mind helping me out with the little ones this afternoon?" Of course, she needed our help. Stef and I were some of the oldest kids in the home, to like one seventeen year old who was graduating this year.

"Um, as much as we would love too-" I started, not wanting to break her heart. She was this fifty year old lady, who survived the military, and came home to find her husband died.

"We have to pack for camp tomorrow!" Stef finished for me, clearly seeing the difficulty of the task. As hard, and cold, as I kind of seem, I'm pretty fragile and hate when anyone is unhappy or sad.

Before Ms. Shalanski could say anything back, Stef pushed me towards the stairs, and we began our climb upwards, to our room on the third floor. At the second floor, Janna Newton, a 15 year old, stopped to say hi to us. Janna is one of the sweetest girls in the building, and she, honestly, has the best room. Well, maybe not seeing as she has to share with a bunch of thirteen and fourteen year olds, but her room has this awesome floor to ceiling window made out of thin, stained glass. Theres this rumor going around that someone once fell through it, but not many believe it. I guess the members of the room do, seeing as no one takes the bed by the window.

We climbed up the final flight of stairs, and shuffled down to the end of the hallway, our room. I turned the knob, and stepped inside, entering my home for the last several years. It was the same as ever: faded purple paint covered in pictures (Art project a LONG time ago- don't ask), two small beds side by side in the center of the room, a black sheet dividing the closet from the rest of the room, and a little window above the beds covered in a simple white piece of cloth. It was smelly, small, and slightly ugly, but, it was the closest thing to home I have ever had.

Stef immediately ran over to the curtain, pulling out my old black duffel bag, that was empty.

"You, Dianna Neomis, need to pack for our MAJORLY awesome trip!" She almost screamed, and I swear the entire place could hear it. What was my intelligent response?

"Yes Ms. Alexander!" I ran over to the closet, eyeing her smug expression. I smirked, struggling to think of anything snappy to say back at her. Yet, my brain was empty. So, I just threw a bunch of clothes into the bag.

"I'm done Stef!" No response. "Stef-?" I spun around to see her sprawled on her bed, fast asleep. Typical. I considered kicking her, splashing water on her face, or screaming in her ear, but in the end I let her sleep. Tomorrow at 6 we had to catch a bus that would take us to Pennsylvania, where we would catch a camp bus to the.. camp.

Pretty soon I slumped into my bed and fell sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 2: Going to Camp

Yeah, I'm really sorry its short and it took soo long! The next chapter should be up Friday or Sunday! Its gonna be longer, I promise. Just needed a filler (I'm awful at them, sorry!). Its short, because it was either 700 words and 1500 ish words (The next one is gonna be long, not sure how long yet!). Or like 2500 words, so I chose this. Plus, I could get it up faster.

Thank you to all who are reviewing and those who submitted me a demi god. I love em!

To BeatlesFan4Ever, my PM wasn't working, so I'll do it here. Yes, it is unrealistic with the daughter of Artemis and Hera, but I figured it would be fun to write and its fan fic, so I might as well, ya know? And the thing with the son of Arachne, it will be explained. In the description I left out a tiny detail (hehe HyperJuggernaut!) that will explain it all, so it can be a suprisee!

So, done with my lil ramble, lets get onto the chapter.

Also, to SSAlittlemonster, I can't thank you enough for Stef! :)

**oOo**

I woke up when it was still dark out. From the little light from the moon, I could make out Stef's figure on the bed, sleeping soundly. According to the alarm clock on the side table, it was 4:30. In the morning.

I went down to fall back asleep, but then realized. We have a bus to catch at 6.

"Stef," I whispered, shaking her form, "Wake up Steffy Weffy!" She groaned, so I threw a pillow at her.

"Stef!" I shouted, shaking her some more!

"Ugh Annaa! Lemmeee sleep!" She moaned, into her off white pillow.

"We have a bus to catch in a little..." I taunted, almost in a singsongy tone. This got her awake, and she sat straight up, her hair messed up, her purple eyes drooping.

"What time is it?" She asked, almost whining.

"Now its.. 4:32!" I gleamed, smiling, to annoy her even further. She plopped back down onto her pillow and, of course, said "5 more minutes!" I sighed in defeat, and went to finish packing.

Into my bag went (after hastily brushing my hair) my comb, toothbrush, a book called The Hunger Games, and the journal I've been keeping since my dad died. Hmm.. I haven't taken a shower since yesterday. Oh well, I don't want to right now. The lights in the bathroom suck, and it would be really dark in there. Plus, there was that whole Bloody Mary thing the 10 year olds go on about, and I don't want to give them any chances, if any of them are up.

Sighing, I looked at the clock. 4:45. The bus for the early risers came in 20 minutes, then another 20 minutes to get to the bus terminal. I must've drifted off or something, because next thing you know Stef, now fully dressed with her hair brushed, is shaking me awake.

"C'mon Anna!"

"What? Did I—"

"Yeah you fell asleep idiot! Now its like 5:02! The bus comes in 3 minutes!"

"Oh!" I quickly grabbed my bag, and hurried after Stef out the door. Man, I didn't know she could run that fast down stairs. We barely made it in time to the bus.

**(Gonna skip time. They got on the bus, and are now in Jersey!)**

"My god this is beautiful!" Stef screeched beside me, as we took in the full view of the campsite. Lush green forests covered for miles, taller hills pointing out. Over in the corner, I could see a small waterfall.

"C'mon children, we gotta go meet the other groups!" the counselor, this middle age guy with brown hair called out. I missed his name, better remember to ask Stef later.

If you're wondering, I'm in group 2. Out of 5. We're meeting the other groups at the "official campsite" or something. Trust me, I wasn't up for the rest. We had already walked about a mile, and my feet were starting to hurt in my old, beat up tennis shoes. Looking over, I saw Stef massaging her feet too. Being an orphan, we don't have a lot of time nor money to buy new things like shoes. We use the same ones until they fall apart or get too small to fit, then we sell them to the younger kids or the recoiling plant, and purchase shoes from the older kids or some thrift store. Yep, the story of our lives.

After another mile or so, the moaning of ten children that seemed to go on forever, and too many encouraging words from our annoyed counselor, we arrived at the campsite.

Then, it all ended with a single voice.

"Who let the dirty orphans into MY camp?" Stef and I automatically turned on our heels to look at our offender. I knew that voice, but it couldn't be true.

With one turn, I opened my eyes and prepared for the worst. Yep, its a good thing I prepared.

Standing in front of me, her fake blonde hair shining, was Josie. The bully, sex magnet, and incredibly rich snob.

Oh god, this was TOTALLY worth that 5 grand. For everyone out there, YES! That was sarcastic.

A month with this girl was like an eternity in hell.

**oOo**

So, how'd ya like it. I'm not like those: I won't update if ya don't review types! But, reviewing does make me smile when you just say like "Good job!" Or something. I'm not looking for a novel on my chapter, just 3 words make me smile and encourage me to write!

So, yeah.

Tell me anything I could have done better! :) ~K


	5. Chapter 3: Josie Transforms

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3! I will try and update twice a week, once on the weekend and once during the week. But, due to homework or something I might not update. But, I'll try and update at least twice!**

**Oh, and this chapter is around 2300 words. I hope you LOVE it!**

**I might not upload the next until next weekend, because I have to decided where to take it from here. If you have any ideas, please review! :)**

**Thanks again to SSAlittlemonster for Stef!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Half Blood. Oh, I wish I did! :)**

**oOo**

Eyes widened, chest heaving, and with my barely breathing best friend beside me, I finally spoke.

"Um.. why are you—" She cut me off.

"My dad owns this camp IDIOT!" She said, not ashamed of her sassiness. Her gleaming green eyes caked with makeup flashed with annoyance, and she stormed off, probably after the head of the camp. After she left, Stef and I had a complaining festival.

"Ugh! I hate her!" "Why can't her rise ass daddy own a different camp?" "She's so ugly.."

Finally, we were led to our cabin things, which were pretty old. It was just a simple little room, with a bunch of bunk beds in it. The roof in ours leaked, but I found the noise of rainwater dripping through the roof soothing, unlike all of the other girls in there.

Man, was this gonna be a LONG vacation.

**-Time Passing-**

I'd love to say I faced Josie with pride, getting bullied but pulling through it, always being positive with my best friend by my side and I suffer through this awful mess.

When, actually it wasn't that bad. She mostly ignored us, throwing a couple of dirty glares our way everyday, as she strolled by with a bunch of other rich girls.

That was, until the fifth day of our camp, the day before we would go into New York. That day, we had visited this really pretty waterfall, and at night Stef convinced me to sneak off the camp with her to see it again.

I'm sorry to say I agreed.

So, there we were, two teenagers running through the woods in the middle of the night. The woods were creepy when it was dark, with the tons of trees shading everywhere, the howling of animals a long way away, and not to mention tonight was a full moon. Hey, at least it was cloudy.

"C'mon Anna, It's around here somewhere!" She whispered harshly, as we tried to quietly move through the forests. I'm sure she was lost.

"Stef, do you seriously know—?"

"Yes Anna! Now help me find it so I can take some pictures and we can get back to camp!" She cut me off. I rolled by eyes, and she grabbed my wrist pulling me deeper into the forest.

After another 10 minutes of wandering around, I finally spoke again.

"Do you still know where you're going Stef?"

"Of course I do!" I decided to go with the little kid persona.

"My feet hurt!"

"Oh shut it Anna."

Suddenly, a twig snapped, directly behind us. In a second, we both spun on our heels, scared silly. Strangely, nothing was there.

"It was probably just a rabbit or something…" Stef said, trailing off. She was probably more reassuring herself than me.

Then we heard the crunching of leaves. We spun around once more, to face the last person I'd ever expect to see here.

It was Josie.

"Um, hi?" I started, but she just snarled. Wait, did she just seriously snarl?

"Dianna Neomis and Stefani Alexander!" We both flinched, at both her tone, and her sudden change. Five seconds ago, I didn't even think she knew my first name, let alone my entire name. Her tone was so harsh, deep, that it didn't even sound like petty little Josie. We stood there still, waiting for her to finish.

"I have waited very long to get you! My masters have finally allowed it!"

"Excuse me?" Stef said, her voice wavering.

"Well? We cannot let you go to New York can we? They will find you!"

"What the heck are you talking a—" I began, but never got to finish. Josie suddenly snarled, and then she transformed. Not like into a big robot like in that movie, but into something that scared me silly. Her legs changed first, one into some sort of golden metal, and the other turned hairy and ugly, like a donkey. Her skin turned sickly pale, her hair went up in flames, and her eyes turned red. We both stumbled back, tripping on some roots and falling to the ground.

She growled, and I noticed she had fangs in her mouth. Oh crap.

"D-Do y-you see-?" I asked Stef, checking my sanity. She solemnly nodded. Okay, so I must be in a dream or something. But, I still turned to Stef once more and asked,

"Run?"

"Run." She confirmed, and I scrambled to my feet and dashed into the forest, Stef not far behind. I noticed she took another route, but I still kept running.

My grace as I ran through the forest was not admirable. A few steps in, I cut myself the first time on a branch. I still strived to get away from what once was Josie, running wildly, hitting at least five trees on the way. Sharp leaves scraped my face, and dirt got caught in my long, beautiful hair from the number of times I had fallen to the ground and had to crawl back up.

A little while later, I just had to stop. It was incredibly difficult to breath, and I stopped to rest on a tree. Looking around, I noticed that there was no flaming haired girl around. My senses became alert. If it didn't have me, it had…

No, no, no. Stef will get away. I examined my wounds. Sure enough, my pant legs were cut open, and when I touched my face, blood came on my hands.

I looked towards the sky, just as the full moon came out from behind the clouds. As soon as I gazed into it... well its hard to explain.

I breathed, — wait! I can breath fine again! I felt full of energy, like I'd just drank a whole gallon of coffee. Glancing around, I could see and hear clearer. I felt like a predator getting the prey, always alive. Touching my face again, no blood came out. All of my wounds were healed, but how?

I swerved my head around, and this time something else caught my eye. Sure enough, my—

Oh my gods.

My. Hair. Is. Freaking. Glowing. Literally. I could at least ten feet in front of me, due to my strange hair glowing like a lightbulb.

Then, I heard the scream. It was long, and bloodcurdling, churning my insides when I realized I knew that voice. I had grown up around that voice, knowing it since I was five.

The scream belonged to Stef.

In an instant, I was running straight for the scream, this time avoiding scrapes. I knew where the trees and branches were before I hit them, and swerved in so many positions to avoid them. At one point, I believe I did a flip, though I am the least flexible person you will ever meet. Also, I was running faster then probably humanly possible, I could see the trees forms as I moved past them.

It was incredible, but also the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. I figured this was all a dream, that it would end soon. But, the senses in the back of my mind were telling me that it was real, and something strange was causing this to happen.

But, I had no more time to ponder my thoughts of life, when I burst into a small clearing. From the light of my (Yes, its still strange) hair (And the flaming hair of Josie, who's hair on fire didn't seem to bother her at all), I could see the being that had been my biggest rival standing there, approaching a figure. The figure was Stef, who was on the ground clutching her arm. Even with little light, I knew it was a wound.

The creature hadn't seen me yet, and I knew I had to act fast, to probably save my best friend's life. No thoughts were going through my mind, except those of a huntress. A huntress catching her prey.

Naturally, I picked up a nice and pointy stick. Ten feet she was away from the weak Stef, and closing in.

I threw the stick. To my uttermost surprise, and that of Stef, it hit Josie right in the eye, and she fell back.

I didn't react nearly as much as I usually would have, with my adrenaline pumping and everything. As quick as I could, I was at Stef's side. She has a gash in her arm, from some sort of weapon. Her bright red blood was pouring out.

"C'mon STEF!" I screamed at her, helping her up. She groaned, and almost fell to the ground, until I caught her. Glancing over, I could see the fiery head girl was slowly getting up, still clutching her eye. But, now I could see the pure hatred in her other eye, that was bright crimson. Okay, confession time. I was scared.

Yanking up Stef by the wrist, I led her into the forest. She scrambled behind me, trying to catch up, but I wasn't leaving her behind. My hand was holding her wrist in a death grip. After a couple minutes, I heard a snarl behind me, and snuck a look back.

Sure enough, Josie was chasing us again. Now, one of her eyes was covered in bright blood, her other glancing nervously around, probably looking for us.

Then, I noticed the forest ended, and a cliff became present. I skidded to the edge, small pebbles falling to the bottom of it. I looked down. Sure enough, it was the waterfall we came here for the entire time. Josie came laughing out of the forest, and glanced right at us.

"Haha! Demigods! I have you now!" She screamed, laughing a horrible laugh that turned my insides out.

I looked up at the moon hopeful, but it just disappeared behind a bunch of clouds. As soon as it vanished, I felt all my power leave. I suddenly felt weak, my limbs heavy.

I was swerving, swerving, and then I fell. Right down the cliff, towards the small river below.

My senses became alert after I fell, and I scrambled to breath as we came down onto the small river at 100 miles per hour. My hand was still gripped on Stefs, as we went down together. We were close to our death, and it was all my fault.

Its all my fault. Our dad's death, and now our death. I closed my eyes, and braced for the impact.

But, it never came. Instead, I felt myself being lurched in darkness, my body twirled and twisted. It was hard to breath, with the thick and heavy air, not to mention we were falling into a black abyss.

Then, it was over. Was that what it felt like to die? I opened my eyes.

What the heck?

I was in a small field, a few feet from the forest not unlike the one we just were in. But, I could tell it wasn't the same one. In an attempt to get up, I realized I was still attached to Stef. I removed my hand, and looked at her. She was barely conscious, groaning and struggling to open to her eyes.

I turned to the other side. We were at the bottom of a huge hill, and at the top stood a single tall, green pine tree.

"Stef? Stef?" She groaned and tried to get up, but then fell back down.

I heard the rustling of a tree, and switched my eyes to it, bracing for the worse. Its a good thing I did.

Just my luck, Josie, still in the creepy form that reminded me of a vampire, came out of the woods. But, this time she wasn't alone. A HUGE black creature, that was almost dog like, followed her. I felt myself gasp.

For the third time that night, I looked up at the sky. The moon was back, and so was my power. I pulled Stef over my back, and charged for the pine tree.

Josie saw me and I heard her scream, "GET THE GIRLS YOU STUPID HOUND!"

I just kept scrambling, until I reached the top of the hill, and rested on the huge tree. Behind me, the huge dog was advancing. I looked down the other side of the hill.

There was a gigantic pale yellow farmhouse, the color I could barely make out with the dawn slowly advancing. It had orange and striking white trim all around it, and dim lights on the wrap around porch. From here, I could tell someone was on it. Yes!

I dashed down the hill. Once I was on the bottom, I looked up and saw that the huge dog was at the top of the hill still, almost scratching the air. In the distance, I could hear Josie's crys of defeat.

I glanced up at the sky one more time.

That was a mistake.

The moon disappeared behind a series of clouds. Like once before, weakness came into my body and I fell to the ground, slipping away, still holding onto Stef.

Before I exited reality completely, I heard a cry and the sound of hooves on wood. Then, blackness took my vision.

**oOo**

**A/N: Don't forget to R and R! :)**


	6. Chapter 4: Where am I?

**A/N: Yep, here is Chapter 4! I'm sorry it's late, don't kill me. My plan for 27 chapters isn't going well, because i planned to put too much in each chapter. I got to 1200 words and that was like half of my plan. I will try and update again before the weekend is over! :) **

**Thank you to.. whoever submitted Ari and Claudia. Sorry, don't feel like looking through my reviews at the moment. Later, I'll go back and edit this. **

**Her dreams are a bit of a clue, but not really. So, ENJOY!**

**oOo**

My dreams were strange. I mean, like any other kid, I've had my fair share of dreams of monsters eating me and stuff. But this, was weird. It felt almost real, like the future.

In my dreams, I was falling. Through memories, through they weren't mine. It started with a cinnamon-haired girl with glowing green eyes speaking, though I couldn't hear her.

It switched to a silver doe, who was standing by, me?

Then, it was them. Who is them? I don't know. A glimpse of purple eyes I recognized; a mop of brown hair and a golden arrow shaft. Black hair, black eyes, and a creepy smile. Blue-green eyes light and happy, along with a hand holding a golden object that looked like a pistol. Then, a tan girl laughing, on a.. canoe?

Glimpses of us seemed to go around, all in different places, in different positions. Crouched over the girl, running away in gowns. More and more of the original group seemed to disappear, until it was all over, and a tower was shown.

For some reason, I never saw their faces, just flashes of features.

When I woke up, it was sunny. I could see it through my eyelids that were still closed, the bright light the marked the morning.

And, I hated it.

Giving up on falling back to sleep (for I was fully refreshed) I opened my eyes. With the look at the room I was in, all of the memories came flushing back. Josie, the fight, falling off a cliff, and STEF!

I frantically searched the room, but didn't see her. Oh no, was she hurt, or?

The room was made up of simple wooden columns, with huge off white sheets connecting them, lots of sunlight pouring in the windows. I was on a bed in the middle of the huge, rectangle room, all of the other beds empty, covered in a simple white sheets. Wooden nightstands connected the beds, and on top of them lay many medical things. In the corner of the room, there were shelves lined with bottles, bandages, and others. My eyes darted to the other side of the room, and I flinched.

Standing up, wrinkling out a wet towel into a bucket, was a beautiful girl. Like, even more beautiful than Stef. She had long, golden hair, that was held up high in a ponytail. She looked at me, and caught me staring at her, and automatically came running over.

"Oh my goodness! You're awake! Finally!" She screeched, her perfect blue eyes gleaming! "Here, drink this!" She handed me a tall cup of a drink that looked like apple juice, and I took it.

It tasted like sweetened pomegranate juice, my favorite. Once, when I was 12, I had it at a county fair, and have gotten it everywhere I could since them. I smiled.

"What did it taste like?" She questioned. I handed it out for her to try, but she politely refused.

"It tasted like pomegranate juice, but sweetened."

"Yeah, it tastes like my mom's brownies to me!" She smiled, her perfect teeth shining.

"So, I bet you have a lot of questions." She started, and I nodded. "So, let's play a game. I ask a question, you answer it, than ask me a question." Hmm.. makes sense.

"Okay," I whispered, my throat no longer dry since I had the drink.

"First, what's your name?" Her perfect lips smiled.

"Dianna. Dianna Neomis, What's yours"

"Claudia Mercado, it's nice to meet you Dianna! So, how did you get here?" I explained the entire story, and after five minutes, I quickly shouted,

"WHERE'S STEF!"

"Oh, the pretty girl that came with you, she's alright. She woke up a few hours ago!"

"How long was I out?"

"About two days, today was the third. I've been looking after you ever since you came here!"

"Came where?"

"To Camp Half Blood!"

"Uhmm.. I scooted away from her. I'm at another Camp, so I think you might—"

"Dianna, you are in the right place. If I know right you, and your friend Stef, were discovered by monsters. Wait— you have to be about 16? Why haven't you been claimed! _Di Immortals!_ It's been a rule since 52 years ago with bloody Percy—!" She noticed my confused expression and started over.

"You know the stories about the Greek gods and goddesses? How they each would control a part of the world— like the weather, or the seas, or love?"

I nodded, we had studied this a long time ago.

"Well, they aren't myths." Then, I expected her to break out laughing any second, but she never did. I gave her a look, and she continued.

"Yeah, they are true. There really are gods and goddesses—" Then, I started to laugh. I couldn't contain it.

"So, I'm at a Camp for nut-jobs who believe in Greek gods? GET ME HOME!" I screamed, and she touched my shoulder.

"No, we aren't nut jobs.."

"We?"

"Us, Demi-Gods; Half Bloods. This is a camp for the children of the Gods, that are half mortal and half god. Trust me, if you weren't a half blood you wouldn't have been able to get in the gates."

Could it be true? Could my mother have been a goddess?

"Who's your mom?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"My mom? Oh, you must have a goddess mother, that probably left you when you were little. My mom is a Dance instructor Uptown! My dad is Apollo, the god of the sun!"

"Uptown? So—?"

"We are in Long Island, around New York City."

"WHAT? I-"

"From what it sounds like, you came from New Jersey. It sounds a lot like you experienced shadow travel, though it is usually done on a hellhound, and why in Hades would he let you travel through him domain?"

".. Okay?"

"Sorry, I'm rambling!" She smiled, "Do you—?"

Just then, an older looking girl, with shoulder length, ink black hair, and bright blue eyes walked into the room. She had this punk look with her black pants, thick eyeliner, and seriously awesome camo converse boots **(A/N: I really want some of those!)**. But, alike to the pretty girl sitting next to me, she had a bright orange T-Shirt on.

"Hey Clau.. Who's this?" The girl said, eyeing me. I almost felt embarrassed, but kept to myself and looked down at the floor.

"Hey Ari! This is Dianna, she's the new one that was chased by that expo—"

"Yeah, I heard. Just, Claudia? Chiron is arranged the council, and he wants to see us in 30. And the shrimp," She threw me a smile, with perfect teeth, "He said to bring her, and to show her around in the mean time."

"Okay, thanks Ari!" She girl left, and Claudia smiled.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Arielle Parker. If you wanna live, call her Ari. She's a daughter of Zeus. Pretty punk and stuff, but really nice and awesome underneath." She smiled.

"So you ready to go?" Claudia questioned, and I gave her a look.

"Oh silly, to get a tour of the camp! C'mon!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the entrance. At first I was wobbly, but then regained my balance and ran after her into the camp.


	7. Chapter 5: Camp HalfBlood

**Heyo! It's me again! :D **

**Sorry it took so long, I've had a LOT of homework. But, here it is! **

**I hope I got your characters right, and if I don't , tell me what I can do better. Next chapter is the meeting, and I have a LOT of characters in that scene. I hope to get them all right! **

**Of my five main characters, only 3 (OMG) have it on alert! D: I'm gonna update the other one again, so I can hope to get more of my character submitters over here! :) **

**Thank you to all who review every chapter and make me feel bubbly inside and inspire me to write more. **

**Thank you too... april and hannah upside down, and someone else for Timmy. and SSAlittlemonster, as always for Stef!**

**This chapter isn't as good, sorry! :)**

**Onto the story! **

**Also, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA! If you are interested in Beta-ing for me, PM me! :)**

**oOo**

I had to admit, Camp Half Blood was pretty awesome.

The infirmary was on the top of a hill, not far from the huge pine tree I saw earlier, but instead of leading me towards the orange house, she showed me everything else.

At the volleyball court, a bunch of really pretty girls were playing, and one of them even threw me a smile.

The arts and crafts place was pretty interesting, but no one was there. That, and the amphitheater. They were nice enough.

The climbing wall was another story. Climbing was difficult to begin with, but this wall was spewing lava all over the place. There were boys and girls, the youngest not older than eight, climbing the wall. There was a dark haired boy that looked so familiar.. but Claudia just pushed me ahead.

The Canoe Lake was pretty cool, and there were a bunch of kids in bright boats in the middle. A pretty girl with streaked black hair lead them. I also strangely recognized a girl in a canoe, with light brown hair and blue eyes. But, I shook it out of my mind.

We got to the eating pavilion, and the first thing I noticed was that there was no roof. I asked Claudia about this, and she just laughed, explaining the entire thing.

"The weather here is controlled. It would only rain if Zeus got really mad or something." Then, the sky rumbled and she said, "My apologies Lord Zeus." I shrugged, and we continued with the tour. I figured that this was one of the less weird scenes around here.

The arena was pretty awesome. It had this cool Roman feel, like the old colosseum. Inside, there was a.. horse man giving a bunch of kids archery lessons. My eyes bulged out of my head, and Claudia just laughed beside me.

"W-Who is that?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, to make sure I was seeing properly. I should really get used to weird stuff.

"That's Chiron, the camp's activity director," She pulled on my hand, "Let's go meet him!" Before I could object, she was dragging me towards him. On the way there, I caught the eye of one of the boy's. He was moderately cute, being tall, with muscles and a mop of brown hair that looks like he never bothered to fix it. His hazel eyes pierced mine, and I felt a tingling go down my spine. He shook his head and turned away, and Claudia pulled on my again, and I almost fell into the dirt. The boy looked so familiar.

But where had I known him from?

"Chiron!" Claudia said, running up to the horse-man, "This is Dianna!"

"Hello child," Chiron said, "It is nice to meet you. Claudia, is this our guest that arrived a few days ago?"

"Yes sir! Her and her friend Stef, who woke up a little bit ago!"

"Well, I wish I could talk to you two more, but I must get back to my lesson.." He was cut off by a girl's frightened scream.

"CHARLIE!" He shouted, his long beard flying in the wind. Faintly, I heard a "Sorry!" Coming from the crowd, and the angry tyrant of a teenage girl.

"I'll just see you two at the meeting in about 10 minutes, when I am done here!" He turned away, "Make sure Stef and Dianna are there Claudia!" He spoke, trotting away. I was flabbergasted, mostly because he had just spoken as if I wasn't there.

Hey, okay. It was mostly due to the fact that the dude had a horse back. I mean, that isn't something you see everyday on the streets of Chicago. I mean you do see it, but not everyday.. (That's a long story).

We headed to the armory, which was this huge place filled with, literally, a ton of weapons. In one corner, there was a tall, dark military looking guy with this serious expression, checking out a sword.

"Who's that?" I whispered, as she showed me the section where they stored bows and arrows.

"Oh, that's Doug, son of Ares. He's also the head of the cabin. He teaches a lot of sword fighting and stuff, mostly 'cuz he's really good at it. But, he's serious all the time. At least he isn't that much of a bully," She shrugged, "C'mon, let me show you the forgery!"

So, were there bullies? It sounded implied. I couldn't stand any more bullies. At least these might not turn into monsters like, shudder, Josie.

The forgery was husting and bustling, unlike a lot of place we have been today. About a dozen burly kids, from the ages of seven to seventeen, were sharpening swords, melting blades, and doing other stuff that looked pretty scary. In the corner, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was like controlling the fire. Awesome!

Claudia led me to the pegasus stables, which were pretty cool. I mean, cool for me, seeing as how I have never seen a winged horse. They were all sorts of color, from pure white to a dark gray and black. A couple of girls, who waved to me, were attending to them.

One of the last stops was the strawberry fields. Apparently, this place is a "strawberry farm" to mortals, as a cover up for Camp Half Blood. They even have these cool vans. We were at the top of a hill, looking down. One girl stood in the fields, her long dark hair swinging around her. She was moving her arms, and the strawberry vines seemed to be answering to her control.

Then, Claudia shrieked from beside me. I turned, and there she was, turned red-faced at a boy. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes, but wasn't the same boy I saw in the forges. He was smirking at the frightened girl, until she spoke.

"Ugh! Dude! SERIOUSLY? You are so immature.." She stopped, then smiled, "Cowboy!" He gave her a glare, and she giggled.

"Whatever, Little Miss Sunshine!"

"UH!" She shouted, and smacked him on the arm. He scoffed in a mocking way, and took a step away from her.

"Uh.. Hi?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh hi!" The boy said, remembering his manners, "I'm Timmy Hansen, son of Nike!" Claudia rolled her eyes.

"I'm Dianna," I said, shaking his hand.

"Um, so. Chiron told me to come get you and take you back to the Big House. For the meeting," He coughed, and looked away.

"So, lead us?" the beautiful girl next to me said, pushing him forward. I swear, he blushed a little.

Oh, so now there is a lava rock climbing wall, a half horse, and teenage romances here?

Seems like just the right place for me.

We trekked down, and finally reached the huge house I saw a couple nights ago. It was just as I remembered, pale orange with trim, making it look sunny. But, now there was something I hadn't noticed before.

In front of the main entrance to the house, there were three stone statues. In the middle of the statues, was this big elm tree.

"Oh!" Claudia said, stopping in front of the statues, "You're probably wondering what those are of." I nodded.

"The big statue in the front," she explained, "Is Percy Jackson." The statue was of a boy, who was pretty cute, holding a sword, and looking out almost in a dream-shot. At his feet were waves. "He saved the world and the camp twice, I'll explain more later."

The second and third statues were of groups of teenagers. The one on the right had seven teenagers. There was the Percy guy again, and beside him was another boy about his age, who was holding a javelin. On the left of Percy, stood a really pretty girl, a boy with curly hair, and another pretty girl, with smart looking eyes. On the right of him, other then the other boy, was a curly with curly hair, and a burly looking boy with a baby like face.

"Okay, starting on the left," Claudia explained, "Is Frank; he's a son of Mars—"

"Mars?" I asked.

"Yes, there is another Demigod camp, for demigods that go by the Roman way of life. The difference is when the gods go and have the kids, they are in their Roman forms."

"So, then there is Hazel, she's a daughter of Pluto; and then Jason son of Jupiter. Then theres Percy again, obviously. And that's Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite, who's Jason's girlfriend by the way. And that's Leo, who is a son of Hephaestus, yeah he's a fire user. Pretty cool? And, that's Annabeth Chase, who's Percy's girlfriend. All of them saved the world from Gaia 50 years ago."

The third statue had a bunch of teenagers again. Starting from the left, was a tall, pretty girl with spiky hair and a bow and quiver. Beside her, was a kid no older than 12, with dark hair and eyes. On the left of him, was a teenager with long, tangled hair, and freckles. Beside her, was again Percy. Annabeth was in the statue again, this time right by Percy. Finally, there was a kid with short, curly hair and.. goat's legs?

"That statue is of the Heroes of Olympus, who defeated Kronos 52 years ago. On the left, is Thalia, who's a daughter of Zeus and currently the lieutenant of Artemis. And that's Nico, who's a son of Hades. That's Rachel, who was the Oracle before Kaya; You'll meet her in a sec. And there's Percy.. again, and Annabeth. And that's Grover; He's a Satyr, which means he's half goat. And the big tree, is Grover's tree. See, when satyrs die, they turn into like a tree or a flower of something."

"Wait, they look no older then 16! Are they all.. dead?" I asked, it didn't make sense. They would only be around seventy, or less.

"Well, Thalia is alive, since she's the lieutenant of Artemis. So is Nico, who works for his dad in the underworld. Jason and Piper are still alive, they live in California at the Roman camp with all their kids. Leo is alive too, but he's in the hospital now. Frank, his stick went out, and Hazel kinda.." she rubbed her elbow awkwardly, "She couldn't live without him."

"His.. stick ran out?"

"It's a LONG story."

"And, Rachel tried to give up the oracle's spirit when she was fifty, but she died trying. A few years later, we found Kaya, but we had to use the mummy again for a couple years…" She shuddered.

"Percy and Annabeth.. it's.. well.. they were attacked a couple years ago. By monsters. And, they were old so they couldn't fight them off." She brushed away a tear, "We should be getting to the meeting, Cowboy?"

"Mmhmm.." He had been resting against a tree the entire time.

"C'mon, we gotta go to the meeting Timmy!"

I was taken inside, through a room, and arrived in the strangest meeting I've ever seen. First off, it was around an old ping pong table. And, there was the weirdest group of teenagers you would ever see in the same place here. One kid was sleeping in his chair, one had her boots on the table, and was was gossiping to another about lip gloss or something.

"ANNA!" Someone shouted, and I felt someone fling their arms around me. I looked up.

"STEF!"


	8. Chapter 6: The Camp Meeting

**OMGNESS! So sorry it took over a week to update! I have been SO busy! Heres my new plan: Write suring the week, get to beta by Friday, get it up by Sunday!**

** Well, I have too many people to thank for these characters, since I use a LOT in this chapter. If your character is here, then I hope I got him/her right!**

**No.. none of my main characters are in this chapter, (cept for Stef, but she's like everywhere, right?) Each one will pretty much get a chapter of bonding time with my character. So, like half the story is like random fluff, then the quest begins! Erkk! I had my pacing, because I want to do the intense oracle-spits-out-the-prophecy scene, but thats not for a while. Until, a weirdish claiming.**

**Next chapter will be cool though. **

**Enough with my rambling, onto the chapter! **

**Thanks to riftgate for being meh Beta! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Half Blood!**

**oOo**

"Stef!" I shrieked, as she looked at me, her purple eyes gleaming.

"OMG! ANNA! I missed you! Are you okay? This place is so cool. It's so cool how our moms are god—"

"Excuse me? But, can we get going?" The girl, who's name I remembered to be Ari, from earlier said, looking at us.

"Relax Ari," A cinnamon haired girl sitting next to her said, "Chiron isn't even here yet! I think we should introduce ourselves first." Murmurs of agreement was heard around the room, and Ari sighed and relaxed back onto her chair, her converse boots not leaving the table.

"I'm Kaya," The girl said continuing, "Kaya Brooks. And I'm the oracle of Delphi." Her brown eyes sparkled as she stood up to shake our hands and lead us to seats, right beside of her. I noticed her shirt said,"Save the Narwhals! They're the closest thing we have to unicorns!" and decided that this girl was pretty cool. **(A/N: I really want that shirt too! LOL!)**

"I'm Ari," the black-haired girl sitting next to her grumbled, "daughter of Zeus." Next to her, there was a girl with dark hair, eyes, and olive skin. She looked emo, more than Ari, mostly because the daughter of Zeus had electric blue eyes.

"I'm Zoe Ross, daughter of Hades" The girl said, in a voice that pretty much said she wasn't focused on this.

"Mimi Calderon!" A pretty girl with emerald eyes said, talking kindly to me and Stef. "I'm the head of Poseidon!" I realized she was the girl I saw directing the kids in the canoe.

All around the room I met everyone else. Timmy and Claudia introduced themselves again, presenting as the head of Apollo and Nike cabins. A girl no older than 14, with thick hair, but beautiful eyes like a spring day, told us her name was Izzy, and that she was Persephone's daughter. Then there was Charlie, the boy from Hermes cabin, and the beautiful girl named Lizzie from Aphrodite.

The muscular, army looking kid that was in the arena yesterday told me his name was Doug, and he was from Ares (though Claudia already told me). Another muscly kid, though he wasn't as cute, introduced himself as Alex, from the Hephaestus cabin.

"Alice Baydee, Daughter of Athena." The, what I thought to be, the final person introduced herself. She looked very intelligent, with her gorgeous gray eyes and dark hair, but was also kind, and not stuck up like some smarty pants. Then, I noticed the two other kids sitting in the room.

The one I saw when I entered, who was sleeping… was still sleeping.

"That's Dennell, Hynos, the god of sleep's son," Kaya said, rolling her eyes.

I heard Stef mutter under her breath, "Go figure…" and I giggled.

"I'm Angel," I heard a voice say beside me, and I spun around to see a girl sitting beside the fireplace, a girl I hadn't even noticed until now. She was around sixteen, but looked younger and frailer. She had long, brown hair that was tied back in loose braids, and eyes that were bright amber. "Daughter of Hestia." Then, she muttered something under her breath about concentrating on the flame, and I saw her eyes turn to brown. Weird.

Just then, the doors swung open to reveal another teenager. I noticed she was the girl that was in the strawberry fields, who looked like she was controlling the vines.

"Oh my goodness guys!" She said, swinging her head to get her half-drenched in sweat hair out of her purple eyes, "I got caught up in the strawberry fields! My stupid brothers forgot to attend to them yesterday, so I had to make up for them!" She huffed and sat down. My eyes opened in surprise, as vines made their way down her arm, and seemed to go into a bracelet on her hand.

"Calm down Virginia," Lizzie spoke, "This is Dianna and Stef, they are new here, and for some reason Chiron wants them here…" When she said that, Virginia seemed to calm, as if she was under a spell.

"Yeah, why are they here?" Ari said, at the head of the table. "I mean, he almost never wants newbies here…"

"This time, child, there is a reason." Chiron said, in his horse form, entering the room. He looked strong and proud, and his authority was obvious. Ari put her feet on the floor, Lizzie stopped gossiping about lip gloss, and everyone put their backs' straight. Well, except for us. We had no idea what was going on.

"W-What is the reason, Chiron?" Kaya asked.

"Remember that prophecy you gave, not six months ago? About the arrival?"

"Of course Chiron. Would you like me to try and get the spirit?" He gave a firm nod, and she breathed slowly. Out of her mouth, eyes, and everywhere else came thick, green smoke. When she spoke, it wasn't Kaya's calming, perky voice. It was thick and raspy, nothing like her.

"When the world is ending a pair will come; they will be the one." She quickly fell back into her chair, and a couple of kids got up to help her. After a couple minutes, she came back around.

"I remember that one, because it was confusing. Like with the two people and the one." She explained to Chiron, and he nodded slowly.

"Well, the 'one' is these two over here. The gods have spoken to me, and told me the 'one' must attend this meeting. So, here we are." Everyone nodded, and shook it off like nothing. Dang, they must be used to change.

"So, Chiron, what are we doing here?" Alice Baydee asked, her gray eyes full of confusion.

"There is a new threat, everyone," the centaur spoke, walking towards a wheelchair in the corner. "The threat that we thought disappeared fifty-two years ago." Mumbles were heard around the room, and one girl even shouted "LIES!"

Chiron stepped into the wheelchair, and was transformed into it, his horse behind seeming to melt into it. His legs were covered by a blanket, only his torso appearing. He rolled up, sitting in-between Kaya and Ari.

"Y-you mean..." Miri hesitated before saying, "Kronos?" A chilling sensation through the room, the temperature seeming to drop with a single name. Chiron nodded gravely.

"Impossible," Alice whispered, her eyes facing his, "I thought Percy defeated him years ago!"

"It seems that we underestimated him. Luke, lets not forget him, was the one who truly defeated him, by sacrificing his life—"

"Before he gave it up in the first place!" Zoe said angrily, her eyes like daggers towards the son of Hermes, who got up out of his seat violently, it falling to the floor.

"You shut up about my brother! He saved the world!" Charlie shouted, hatred in his eyes.

"Yeah, after he pretty much destroyed it!" She retorted back, with a sassy tone. I had a feeling it would get ugly, but Chiron stopped it before it could get out of hand.

"W-Whats up with them?" I asked Kaya on my right. She whispered back.

"They got into another fight, about something. It happens all the time, though everyone knows why…"

"W-" I began to ask, but was cut off by Chiron.

"Yes, that threat is returning. But this time, all of his brothers and sisters have joined the fight. They think, he can win this time."

"Can he?" Virginia asked.

"I'm afraid… maybe." Chiron said, looking ashamed.

"So it's us against all thirteen of the titans?" Alice asked, looking calm as ever.

"Yes, child. I'm afraid. We need heroes, or a great prophecy. We haven't had one since the seven…" He trailed off. Everyone gave Kaya a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry! I don't know when the prophecies come. They just do!"

"We know, and we apologize Kaya dear. But, we need something, or I'm afraid this time we won't win." Everyone looked solemn, except for a few who were deep in concentration.

Just then, a bell broke out through the house, and the entire camp. From the window, I could see teenagers stopping what they were doing, and running back towards the cabins.

"Ahh.. dinner time. We may resume tomorrow. Please, Ms. Baydee, if you shall lead these two to the Camp store, get them the basics, then lead them to Cabin 11?"

"But Chiron—" Charlie Matthews, from Hermes, interjected.

"Mr. Matthews, you have a cabin to look after."

"Right…" he mused, obviously disappointed.

"I would be happy to show them Chiron," Alice smiled, and led us out of the room.

Once out, she started walking towards the cabins.

"Okay, you two. Whats up?"

"Huh?" Stef asked, looking at her weird.

"You are important. Very important. But, I don't know how or why. Why else would you be at that meeting?"

"I don't know? Maybe the gods thought we would look nice in there." I sarcastically said back to her, and she glared at me.

"I'm sorry, its just… I admit, I'm a little excited, since theres this big mystery I get to solve. But, you two are important. Its almost as if… Chiron was hiding something from us, probably the Gods told him too…"

We walked along a bit more, until she stopped again.

"Whats wrong?" Stef asked beside of me, and Alice turned around.

"I-I can't read your mind."

"What? You mean you usually can?"

"Yeah, I can usually read the minds of other demigods. But, not you two. It's not that I can't read your mind, I get in and see nothing. Its like… someone is protecting your mind. But, oh well," She pretended to shake it off, but still looked very nervous.

We arrived at the Camp store, where Alice went in, and came back out with a sleeping back for each of us, and a backpack with a set of clothes, and a toothbrush in it. Yay, we have possessions now. This made my mind wander to back in the real world. What was happening? Where was Josie? Did she come back as a student? Did everyone think we were missing?

Then, we went back to the Cabins, where I had already been once today. Then sun began to go down, and I noticed that one of the cabins had begun to shine silver in the moonlight. I had to oddest sensation that I should be there, and thats where I belonged. Alice noticed me staring at it.

"That's Artemis's cabin."

"Artemis?"

"Yeah, the goddess of the moon and the hunt. No one lives in there, because she swore to be a maiden forever. So, no kids."

"But, I thought Athena swore to be a maiden too."

"Oh, she did." Alice said, obviously annoyed by the question, "I'm a brain child. Literally. I sprang from Athena's thought, and I was a gift from her to my father."

"Oh," I said, as if that explained all.

Instead of leading us to any of the nice cabins, she took us to an old, rickety wooden cabin that looked like it would fall apart any second. On the door, was a symbol of two snakes wrapped around a stick of some sort.

"Welcome to Cabin 11 guys!" Alice said cheerfully, probably because she didn't live here, "The Hermes cabin; the cabin for all the unclaimed!"

Inside, was a mess. There were a few bunks, filled with kids. There were seven or eight sleeping bags on the floor, but they were all full of littler kids, except for a couple. Charles Matthews was in the front, lecturing a kid no older than ten. He saw us.

"Ahh! Hi Alice!" He was much more cheerful now. "Welcome to cabin 11. Cabin 11, this is…"

"Dianna." I answered for him.

"And Stef," my best friend answered from beside of me.

"They will be staying here until they are claimed…"

"They aren't claimed yet?" A kid with bright blue eyes said, from around the corner.

"Yes, its weird, but stop interrupting me, please!"

"Well, guys, I gotta go lead my cabin! See ya at the Campfire!" We both said goodbye to Alice, and she strolled towards a fancy looking cabin, with an owl above the door.

"Pick any spot on the floor guys! Eh… I'm hungry. Just put your stuff down, we'll get it later."

After we placed our stuff on the floor, we got in a line, at the back of everyone, including the real tiny kids, and we went down to the pavilion to eat.

**Sorry, isn't a good cliffhanger! Please review! I will try to have a chapter up soon! :)**


End file.
